1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastening and utility strap devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to devices of adjustable length used to fasten and secure objects.
2. Related Art
Ropes and cords have long been employed for an incredible variety of uses such as to collect or bind objects; to attach one object to another; to tie objects up; and to hold objects down. The utility of a device that can tie, hold, and fasten in this way is immeasurable. While ropes and cords are still ubiquitously used for such purposes, other devices which are useful for binding, attaching, tying, and fastening objects have also been developed. Such devices offer helpful differences from traditional ropes and cords such as the ability to absorb shock and apply constant tension, and the ability to bind and fasten without the need for tying knots.
Perhaps the best known device of this kind is what is typically referred to as the bungee cord, a cord made of an elasticized material, such as weaved fabric cording material surrounding a rubber core, typically fashioned with hooks at either end. Bungee cords are widely used in travel, camping, home storage, and many other applications. And unlike cords and ropes, bungee cords fasten with hooks that attach to each other, or to parts of the material being bound, rather than requiring knots. Such a configuration provides a quick way to securely fasten objects.
There are, however, certain drawbacks to the traditionally designed bungee cord. For example, bungee cords have a fixed length that must be utilized in the application in order for the bungee to hold securely. If the entire length of the bungee cords device is not used, then the cord will not securely hold or fasten objects. Thus, when using a bungee cord it is necessary to have a bungee cord of a specific length appropriate for the application in which it is being used. Further, the hooked ends of the bungee cord require objects to be fastened by the hooks, an arrangement which will not work for every application.
What is needed are adjustable length elasticized fasteners that provide an easy way to attach and bind objects.